The Other Card Captor
by lost lullaby
Summary: Hmm... I thought all the Clow Cards were caught? No, no... those aren't Clow Cards! Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo & Eriol return to Hong Kong to help the new card captor.... Please R+R! I'm almosts done!! I'll post the last 6 chapters soon...
1. Ling?

The Other Card Captor  
  
Chapter 1- Ling?  
  
Many people didn't know this, but Clow Reed had a daughter named Ling. She too, possessed very magical powers, though not as great as her father's. Clow never spent that much time with his daughter for he was too busy making the Clow Cards. Ling was really lonely because her father was always working and her mother passed away a little after she was born. She was also cut off from the real world (she was taught everything from home). She knew that her father was creating the cards, so she thought that it would be fun if she created her own. At the tender age of 12, she created her 1st card: LOVE. She called her cards "Ling Cards". She had lots of fun with her 1st card. She made squirrels fall in love with birds, bees with ants… (get the picture?). As she got older, she got even more lonely and sad. By the age of 15, she made 20 cards. They were: Love, Invisible, Destroy, Anger, Lightning, Possession, Bubble, Fight, Teleport, Stormy, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Sword, Vine, Health, Night, Cook and Fly. Some of the cards are very similar to her father's, but others are based on the emotions she was going through. After she created a guardian for her book, she realized that the cards wouldn't get into the book! She couldn't understand why! She was the master of the cards! The cards grew much too strong for her to handle, so she cast a spell that would hide her cards from her dad, fearing that he'd be angry if he found out about her cards. One day, she found a fairly good spell that sealed the cards in her book. Ling knew that there was a chance that the cards could break free from her book. So, for most of her life, she helped her guardian, Star, protect the cards. Don't think that Ling didn't have a social life, because at one point, she did have one. She fell in love with a family friend, Ping. Ping was also a magician. Together, they had 3 children ( who had inherited their magical powers from their parents). They had 2 boys and 1 girl. Before Ling passed away, she cast one last spell. She cast a reincarnation spell that would allow her to come back (as her 15 year old self, same memories- but stronger powers) if the cards did succeed in breaking free. The spell would enable her to capture all of her cards back.   
  
A few centuries after Ling passed away, something happened. The Ling cards got away from Star (the guardian) and broke free from the seal. A woman named Yelan sensed something weird. So she called some people she knew could help them if they were in any kind of trouble.   



	2. The Call

Chapter 2- The Call  
  
Meanwhile, in the peaceful city of Tomoeda, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are hanging out at Syaoran's and Meiling's apartment on the 1st day of summer holidays.   
*Dring Dring* "Hello? Oh hi mom!" Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran!! I'm so glad that you're home! I've got some weird news! The other night, when I was getting ready for bed, I sensed something powerful escaping!" Yelan said in a semi-panicked voice, "You and your friends have got to come right away!" she continued.  
"Right! Huh? You think that it has something to do with Clow Reed? That is weird!! I'll call back later and tell you when we're coming and who's coming! Love you, bye!" Syaoran responded.   
He hung up the phone and quickly told the gang the situation.  
"Yay! We're going back home!" squealed Meiling.  
" Do you think that it's really serious?" asked Sakura in a worried voice.  
"It could be, but I'm not sure. That's why we've got to be there as soon as possible! Don't worry too much, it'll be ok!" said Syaoran as he hugged Sakura.   
That night, Sakura asked her father if she could go to Hong Kong with her friends.   
"Oh please? Syaoran said that me and Tomoyo can stay in a guest room at his house! AND, he said that they'd pay for the plane tickets!" Sakura said convincingly.  
"Hmm… they really offered all of that? Well, I guess that you can go, but Touya and Yukito have to go with you guys. I can't go, I've got too much work to finish up here, that's why Yukito is going with you! I really don't think that 15 year olds should be going to other countries all alone!" responded Sakura's father.   
"Thanks! I love you sooooo much!" squealed Sakura.  
She ran up to her room and phoned Syaoran to tell him that she could go.   
"Great!" he said. He told her that everything was arranged. They were leaving in 2 days. He said that he also called Eriol. He was going to meet them at the airport in Hong Kong.   
All of the sudden, a yellow thing flew up behind Sakura. "AHH!!! Kero!! Don't scare me like that!! Sheesh… ohh!! Guess what? We're going back to Hong Kong!" Sakura told Kero.  
"I know! I heard you and Syaoran talking." Kero said.  
  
The next day, Sakura got a phone call from Tomoyo. "Don't worry Sakura! I've got lots of battle costumes for you to where in Hong Kong! I've also got some really cool Chinese outfits! They're soooo cute! You've got to see them!" said Tomoyo.  
"Thanks Tomoyo! That's really nice of you! Hmm… I expect that we're going to be there for a month! I'm going to take lotsa clothes!!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
The following day, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero (in Sakura's backpack), Touya and Yukito all met at the airport at 11:00 A.M. They boarded the plane at 12:00 P.M. The whole trip was good except for Sakura and Syaoran, who were sitting next to each other. Kero was complaining that there wasn't enough food, and Touya wouldn't stop kicking Sakura's seat. After a long flight, the ride was finally over.  
When no one was looking, Kero popped his head out of the backpack. "Sakura, I sense something powerful, so keep your eyes open! Huh?? Is that…. LING??" said Kero in a shocked voice.  
Sakura looked to where Kero was looking and saw a pretty girl about their age. 'Who's Ling?' thought Sakura. 


	3. The Familiar Face

Chapter 3- The Familiar Face  
  
Kero sat there thinking hard. "Nah! It can't be her! It just can't be! She's been dead for so long!" whispered Kero to himself.  
Sakura saw that Kero was looking a bit uneasy. "Don't worry! I bet that it was just your imagination!" assured Sakura, "Let's go and get something to eat. Syaoran said that our rides won't be here anytime soon!".  
"Ya! I'm starving!" said Kero.  
  
As they walked to a restaurant, Kero noticed that the Ling look-a-like was following them. "Speed it up Sakura! That girl is following us!" said the worried Kero.  
"Right…" replied Sakura. Her pace quickened a bit.  
  
"This looks like a good place to eat!" said Syaoran.  
All the tables only had 4 seats, so Touya and Yukito sat somewhere else- far away from them. While they were eating, Sakura sensed 2 things: something powerful and someone watching her. Sakura purposely dropped her chopstick. While she picked it up, she quickly glanced over her shoulder. She saw that look-a-like staring at them. Sakura got a little freaked out. The mysterious girl made her feel uneasy. She had to know who Ling was. "Kero! Can you please tell us who this Ling person is?" asked Sakura impatiently.   
"Ok fine! The story goes like this…" and so Kero told them Ling's story.  
  
Even though they thought that Ling couldn't be there, boy were they wrong. Ling was sitting at a table all by herself. She was a bit nervous. She wanted to run up to them (Sakura and company) and tell them everything, but she couldn't. She thought that they wouldn't believe her. Suddenly, she noticed that they were leaving! She didn't know what came over her, but she ran up to them and said, "I need to speak to the Clow Mistress!". Shocked, they all froze.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether this person was serious or if she was joking. There was silence, and then Sakura spoke.   
"Who are you and what to do you know about Clow?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm Ling. I know all about Clow and his cards because he's my dad." Ling replied.  
"Oh, I see… How do you know that I'm the Clow Mistress?" Sakura asked Ling.  
"Well, when you pass away, you don't disappear from the face of the earth. As a spirit, I checked for news at the Li residence." Ling answered.  
Ling continued to tell them her story; about her Ling Cards and how they're the ones who are causing all the weirdness in town. She told them about the spell she cast and her reason for coming back. "Now that they have escaped, I'm determined to catch all of my cards back… with your help. I need your help because, #1- I don't have anything to weaken them and #2- They're powerful! Powerful enough to break my seal! They also escaped Star!". After a short pause, Ling spoke again, but to Syaoran and in a flirtatious way. "Hmmm…. I sense some real power from you! Y'know, I think that you could be vital to this operation because my cards like guys more! Hehe!".   
Syaoran blushes, but Sakura doesn't notice. She's distracted. Eriol had arrived.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! My flight was delayed a few hours!" Eriol said cheerfully.  
"Hmm… you look soooooo familiar!" Ling told Eriol. Ling felt like she had met him before this (Eriol is a half reincarnation of her father, Clow Reed).  
Eriol was about to answer, but he was rudely interrupted by a small boy running around. The boy ran into his ankle.   
"Sorry!" the small boy said.  
"That's alright! Run along now!" Eriol said to the little boy. Eriol never got around to telling Ling who he was. He forgot. 


	4. At the Li Residence

Chapter 4- At the Li Residence  
  
When they (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Ling, Eriol, Meiling, Touya, Yukito and Kero) arrived at Syaoran's house, all of his family seemed to have been waiting outside for them.  
"Welcome to my house!" exclaimed Yelan.   
Yelan kissed Syaoran on the cheek, then Meiling (because they're family) and, to everyone's surprise, Sakura. Yelan also whispered in Sakura's ear that she was happy that she found love with her son.  
  
After they all got settle in, they all seemed to have gone their separate ways. Touya and Yukito were swirmed by Syaoran's 4 sisters. Syaoran disappeared somewhere. Eriol also disappeared somewhere. Meiling was in deep conversation with Yelan. Sakura and Tomoyo were hanging out with Ling. Sakura thought that it was so cool that she was hanging out with Clow Reed's daughter!  
"Hey Ling! Since you're a card captor now, do you have a sealing wand?" Sakura asked Ling.  
"Oh yes! Here it is!" Ling replied. She released her wand.  
Sakura saw that Ling's wand was almost like her own, except for it was purple and it had a crescent moon around the star instead of a circle.  
"Cool! Do you wanna see mine?" Sakura offered.  
"Sure!" answered Ling.  
While Tomoyo was watching Sakura and Ling bond, she drew a sketch of a battle costume she wanted to make Ling. The battle costume resembles something you'd wear out, but because Ling isn't familiar with the clothes teens wear these days, Tomoyo knew it would impress her. The costume consisted of black pants, a glittery silver tank top (with Ling's symbol [crescent moon with star] in the middle). Ling would wear really cool high heeled boots with her outfit. Tomoyo heard some rustling behind her. Suddenly…  
  
"Psst! Tomoyo! Would you like to go for a walk with me?" a voice said.  
It was Eriol! He was hiding behind a bush.  
"Huh? Sure Eriol!" replied Tomoyo.  
So, they went for a walk through the garden.  
"Wow! This is so pretty!" said Tomoyo.  
"I know! Y'know Tomoyo, I think that you look real beautiful in those clothes." Eriol said. (Tomoyo was wearing a traditional Chinese dress, red of course!).  
Tomoyo was surprised at his remark.  
"Oh! Uh… thanks! I made it myself." Tomoyo said while blushing.  
They continued to walk until they found a food spot on the grass to sit on. They spot they chose had luscious green grass which was surrounded by cherry blossoms. Eriol and Tomoyo sat for a while in silence. Tomoyo decided to break it.   
"So… what do you think of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship?" she asked.  
"Well, it's not my place to be talking about it, but… I think that what they have is nice! I would like that one day." replied Eriol.  
"Me too." agreed Tomoyo.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was still with Ling. They got along great! Ling was trying to teach Sakura some really easy, but powerful fighting moves. Sakura usually doesn't have any problems with anything athletic, but this was baffling her.  
"Ling, I can't do this! It's sooo hard! You do it so well!" said Sakura.  
"I guess practice makes perfect! I know I've had lots of time to practice… maybe too much time!" Ling told Sakura.  
They both collapsed in laughter. No one noticed, but Syaoran was watching BOTH Ling and Sakura from his bedroom window. For some weird reason, he couldn't stop staring.  
  
Inside the house (the very empty and quiet house), Meiling got stuck helping with dinner. She got her task done because she had the wonderful Kero there to help her.  



	5. The 1st Card

Chapter 5- The 1st Card  
  
"Touya! Yukito! Do you wanna go to the park with us?" asked Sakura.  
"Erm… we can't at the moment! Maybe later, ok?" answered Yukito.   
He and Touya were busy with all of Syaoran's sisters (NO! Not like that).  
"That's fine! We're going then, bye!" called back Sakura.  
  
Ling suggested that they all pack their costumes in case they encountered a card. Tomoyo's back pack was a lot bigger than everyone else's.  
"Um… Tomoyo? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… what the hell did you pack?" Eriol asked curiously.  
"Well, I've got my video camera, extra batteries, a battle costume for Ling and a picnic for all of us!" she replied.  
Ling approached Tomoyo. "You didn't have to make me anything! I've got a battle costume!" she said. She pulled out a plain black robe. Tomoyo wanted to scream. That costume just wasn't enough!  
"No, no! Ling I insist! You'll love what I made you!" Tomoyo said.  
"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Ling replied.  
  
When they got to the park, Ling sensed something, so they all changed in a near by washroom. When Ling saw her battle costume, she almost fainted. She loved it! And it fit her perfectly! Syaoran blushed at the sight of Ling.  
"A Clow Card! Oops… I meant a Ling Card! Sorry! It's just a habit! Hehe…" said Sakura. She felt so stupid. Everyone laughed with her.  
As they walked, they noticed a lot of bubbles everywhere. Eriol took a closer look at one. "Omigod! There are insects in these things! They look so helpless!" he said.   
"That's nothing! Look over there!" said Meiling. She pointed to the other side of the park. There were people in bubbles! They were all panicking and struggling to get free!  
"We've got to help them!" screamed Sakura.  
  
First, Sakura used the Dream Card on everyone, making them fall asleep instantly, dreaming about whatever. Tomoyo taped everything while the others helped people out. As they freed more people, the bubbles got denser and more frequent.   
"We've got to hurry! The bubbles are just putting everyone back inside!" exclaimed Syaoran.   
Sakura thought hard. She thought of using Firey to dry up the bubbles, but that would mean risking the safety of the people inside the bubbles.   
"We need more time!" screamed Ling.  
"Sakura! Use the Time Card!" yelled Eriol.  
"Alright!" Sakura replied.   
Sakura froze time. Her and her friends popped people out of the bubbles. After doing so, Sakura went to look for the source of bubbles. She found the "head bubble" lurking behind a tree. Just then, the power of Time ran out, and the bubble was active again. Sakura quickly froze it and Ling sealed it.  
  
Ling was sooo happy! She had just sealed her first card! She was jumping and screaming with joy. She hugged everyone, even Syaoran, whom she hugged longer. Syaoran blushed again, but yet again, Sakura failed to notice. She was too busy telling Eriol about how it had been such a long time since she's helped capture a card, let alone use one. "Good job guys!" congratulated Tomoyo.   
  
"Boy! I'm glad that wasn't that dangerous!" said Eriol.  
"I'm glad too! I had no idea that it would be so easy! But, I know there are more dangerous cards out there." Ling told Eriol.  
"Soooo… what card was that anyways?" asked Meiling innocently.  
"It was the Bubble Card! Wasn't it a *bit* obvious?" Syaoran replied rudely.  
"No need to be b*tchy!" screamed Meiling angrily. She was bright red. She was red from anger.  
  
After the capture, they all changed back into their normal clothes and ate their picnic. While they were eating, Meiling kept on flashing Syaoran evil glares. It was obvious that Meiling was really pissed off. When they got home, Meiling and Syaoran had another argument. It ended with bad results. The result: Meiling left to go home (her real home) and she said that she wouldn't help them anymore. 


	6. What's That Smell?

Chapter 6- What's That Smell?  
  
After that whole ordeal, no one wanted to talk to Syaoran because they were too scared. What just happened seemed to have shocked everyone.   
"Where did Meiling go?" Yelan asked her son.  
He replied " She went home!" then ran up to his room.  
Sakura witnessed it all. She decided to talk to him.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK* "Who is it and what do you want?" demanded Syaoran.  
"Whoa! It's me, Sakura!", she opened the door. "Let's go for a walk and talk about what happened, alright?" she said.   
"Ok fine!" Syaoran responded.  
  
They walked hand in hand in the garden. Then Syaoran spoke.  
"I really don't see why she's mad at me! I DID NOT sound b*tchy when I told her what card it was! She was just over reacting!". He sounded as if he had been keeping that in for ever.  
"I think that you maybe sounded a bit too harsh! (Syaoran gave her a cold look) BUT, I know you didn't mean it! Ok, I know that she can be annoying and she can also be really clueless, but she's such a great friend. She cares so much for her family and friends, especially you!" Sakura replied. She looked at Syaoran, waiting for a reaction.  
Syaoran stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. "You're right. I'm glad we talked! (He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek) Hmm… what should I do for Meiling? *SNIFF SNIFF* Do you smell that? No one cooks food that smells that good except for Meiling! Do you think that she's come back?" he asked Sakura.   
They ran back into the house. No sign of Meiling or of anyone cooking. They decided to follow the smell. The smell brought them to the fountain. There, they saw a small woman in a chef's outfit with delicious looking platters surrounding her.  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm the best damn chef in all of the world!" said the chef. She looked a bit offended.  
Then, *POP*! She disappeared.  
"AHH!!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran jumped.  
  
Ling arrived almost immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked Sakura.  
Sakura explained to Ling what just happened.  
"Hmm… That sounds familiar! I'm pretty sure that it's the Cook Card! I'm sure that there isn't a joker around here. Ok, the Cook Card is an easy card to catch. It's harmless! Well, unless it throws food at you. Did you say anything offensive?" Ling asked them.  
"Well, I could have!" Sakura replied.  
"You've scared it off! Now we have to find it before it gets away!" commanded Ling.  
  
They searched almost everywhere. The only place left was Syaoran's room.  
"You guys can't go in there!" Syaoran told the girls.  
"Why? I was just in there an hour ago!" said Sakura.  
"Well, Ling can't go I there! It's too messy!" blurted Syaoran.   
Sakura thought that it was an odd reason, but she didn't bother to carry on with the subject.   
"I'm sure that it isn't that bad!" Ling said to Syaoran. She pushed him aside and opened the door. "Ha! I knew that you were here!" squealed Ling.  
The card looked happy to see Ling again. It let her seal itself. Ling explained to Syaoran and Sakura that she made the Cook Card because her dad was a terrible cook and because her dad was sometimes so busy that he couldn't cook her anything to eat.  
  
"Um… Ling? Can I borrow your card?" asked Syaoran.  
"Sure!" replied Ling.  
Syaoran used it to make Meiling a "Forgive Me" cake. Meiling accepted his apology, but she still thought that she wasn't useful to the whole project. No matter what Syaoran said to her, she still refused to join the group again. Syaoran said that he understood, but really, he didn't… 


	7. Danger Downtown

Chapter 7- Danger Downtown  
  
After delivering the cake, Syaoran felt a bit upset that Meiling wouldn't be returning to the group. He knew that he'd miss her. Eriol noticed his sad behavior, and he knew what was making him feel that way.  
"Syaoran, if that was her decision, I think that you should respect and accept it." Eriol said to Syaoran.   
Syaoran nodded, bewildered at what Eriol just told him. He felt better after that.  
  
The next day, everyone was bored, except for Ling. She had forgotten how much fun it was just to hang out some friends. They just sat there watching television in Syaoran's room. To make matters worse, there was nothing on! They finally settled on a martial arts show (featuring Jet Li). The show was suddenly interrupted by a news report. The report showed a reporter downtown; some parts were destroyed.   
"I'm downtown, where all the damage is being done! There is a masked girl running around destroying things. Police are having troubles with this person, who has incredible strength. And, everyone seems to be mad at each other! They're actually fighting! This is horrible…" the reporter said before getting cut off.   
"Guys, that sounds so fishy!" said Tomoyo.  
"I know! It sounds like one of my cards! Let's go check it out!" Ling told them.   
  
Everyone changed into the battle costumes that Tomoyo made them. Then, they headed downtown. They were shocked to see all the destruction that the girl had caused. Sakura put everyone asleep so that they could work in peace. Tomoyo was of course videotaping.  
  
In the distance, Ling saw a masked girl in pink.   
"That definitely the Destroy Card!" yelled Ling.  
Then she saw a small girl in a red devil's costume 10 feet away from them. She was floating in the air sprinkling red powder everywhere. Sakura shielded it from them.   
"And that's the Anger Card!" said Ling.  
"Whoa! You must have been real sad when you were younger!" Sakura said to Ling.  
"Ya, it was really hard for me." Ling replied.  
  
"Wood Card! Form a cage and trap the Anger Card!" called Sakura.   
Wood did what it was told. Once Anger was trapped, Sakura stunned it with the Thunder Card. Ling sealed it. After that, they went to look for the Destroy Card.   
Tomoyo yelled, "Hey guys! It's over there by the bench!".  
They ran towards the bench. Eriol made a ball of ice and threw it at the Destroy Card. It fell to the ground. Just as it weakly got up, Syaoran attacked it again with fire. Sakura seized the opportunity to freeze it so it wouldn't move again. Ling sealed it.  
  
When they left the downtown area, the affect of Sleep had worn off. The mess was still there, but there was no more destruction. As they walked back home, Syaoran told Ling that the Destroy Card looked a lot like her. "I kinda made her that way. I was so much in a destructive mood that the card turned out a bit like me!" Ling said. She winked at Syaoran. He smiles and then blushes.  



	8. Double Team

Chapter 8- Double Team  
  
After their marvelous captures, everyone was exhausted!  
"Hey monster! You and your friends wanna go out for lunch?" Touya asked Sakura.  
"Nah! I'm too tired! You and Yukito go!" responded Sakura as she yawned.  
"Why are they all tired?" Touya asked himself as he left.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Ling, Tomoyo and Eriol took a nap and didn't wake up until 2:00 P.M. They were all refreshed. Ling practiced her kung fu in the garden. Eriol was telling Tomoyo about his life in England. This left Sakura and Syaoran all alone. Sakura and Syaoran decided to go for a walk, hoping that a Ling Card wouldn't come out. They walked hand in hand in the peaceful park while talking about what has happened to them recently.   
Sakura said, "I think that it's so amazing that we have a chance to be friends with Ling! Anyone who knows about Clow Reed would love to be her friend. She's real special.".  
"Ya, I guess she's pretty cool!" Syaoran said.  
  
Just as they were going to sit down on a bench, Sakura saw something odd. It was a sword in a stone.  
"Oh look! Doesn't that remind you of that story about the sword in the stone?" Sakura said excitedly.  
"Um… I don't think that you should touch that! It seems a bit weird, don't you think?" Syaoran said back.  
"Well, a little! I just wanna see if I can take it out! Maybe it requires magical powers!" Sakura told Syaoran. As soon as she touched the sword, she vanished.  
  
"Sakura! NOOO!! Sakura! Omigod! Where the hell did she go? Sakura!!!!!" screamed Syaoran. Syaoran felt like he was about to cry and like he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. He didn't want to lose his 1st love! "Sakura!!! Come back!!" he screamed again. Then it hit him. LING! She could help him! He ran home (at his record top speed).   
"Ling! Ling! I need your help! Sakura! She's gone! Vanished! Help!" he said.  
"Whoa! Slow down! Say that again." Ling said calmly.  
"Me and Sakura were at the park, and she went to pick up this sword in a stone. As soon as she touched it, she disappeared!" Syaoran said.  
"Well, it seems that the Teleport Card and the Sword Card have teamed up! We've got to start looking! She could be anywhere!" Ling said.  
"We've GOT to find her! I'm not going to stop looking until we find her! I don't want to lose her! She's my everything." Syaoran said sadly.  
Ling hugged him. "Don't worry. We'll find her!" she said assuringly.  
  
Right when they were about to leave the door, the phone rang. Syaoran can't let a phone go on ringing, so he quickly picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Syaoran!! Omigod! I'm soooo happy to hear your voice! I love you!" It was Sakura!  
Syaoran just about fainted from happiness. "I love you too! Me and Ling are coming to get you. Where are you?" he asked.  
"I think that I'm downtown! By the old movie theater!" she answered.  
"We're on our way!"  
"Please hurry!"  
  
Ling and Syaoran took a cab there. In the cab, Syaoran told Ling, "Thanks for being there for me! You really helped me."  
"No problem." She answered a bit sadly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
"Oh nothing!" she assured him.  
As soon as they got to the old and deserted movie theater, Syaoran ran (faster than his record time) to Sakura. They hugged and kissed as if they had been separated for years. When they finished, Syaoran looked at the sword in the stone, with fire in his eyes. He used fire to weaken it. He had no idea how much power he had used; he weakened both the Teleport Card and the Sword Card. The sword popped out of the stone, and a little girl in blue (with a remote control teleporter in her hand) popped out of the sword. She passed out. Ling sealed both cards. Before Sakura and Syaoran could thank Ling, she had already left. 


	9. It's a Jungle in There!

Chapter 9- It's a Jungle in There!  
  
Sakura woke up early the next morning. She went down for breakfast and found that Ling and Eriol up already. While Sakura ate, she complained that ever since they arrived in Hong Kong, all they've been doing is capturing cards.  
"I guess that's one sacrifice from being a card captor!" said Eriol kindly.  
Sakura looked at her cereal, and then spoke. "Hey Ling, you know about yesterday?". She looked up to find that Ling wasn't there anymore.  
"She went to the washroom." Eriol explained to Sakura.  
  
After everyone had eaten breakfast and was fully awake, Syaoran suggested that they visit the place where he used to train. When they got there, they noticed that there was someone else there. It was Meiling! She was sitting on the grass in deep thought.   
"Meiling!" called Sakura.  
Meiling looked up, stood up, turned in the opposite direction and ran away. Syaoran looked guilty.  
  
Sakura made another attempt to talk to Ling. "Ling, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday." She said.  
"You welcome Sakura!" Ling said before turning away quickly.  
'Weird! Why won't she talk to me?" thought Sakura.  
"Ling…" Sakura began; she was interrupted by a loud scream. Syaoran ran toward the scream, with his sword ready.  
"It's Meiling!" Syaoran yelled.  
When they reached Meiling, they saw that she was tied up in vines, which were hurting her more as she struggled to get out. There were vines everywhere. It looked like a jungle!  
  
Ling used the Sword Card to cut Meiling free. As soon as Meiling was freed, the vines went after Ling. Meiling was lying on the ground in pain.   
"King of thunder, descend!" Syaoran chanted.  
He struck the vines with the thunder. The vines dropped Ling. She too, was hurt and a bit weak. The cards wouldn't quit. It started to go after Tomoyo, but Eriol stopped it from getting to her by hitting it with a ball of fire.  
"Little Card! Shrink the vines!" Sakura said.  
The vines shrunk to the size of a tomato plant. With all of the strength she had left, Ling sealed it, and then collapsed. Feeling that he had done nothing, Eriol offered to help carry Meiling back home. Syaoran accepted his help; there was no way that he could carry both Ling and Meiling.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol brought Meiling and Ling to a room with 2 beds. Sakura told Syaoran that she and Tomoyo would treat their burns. Carefully, Sakura rubbed ointment on Ling's and Meiling's burns (they had burns on their wrists and ankles). Ling didn't even wince, Meiling on the other hand, screamed. Tomoyo put bandages on their burns so it wouldn't hurt as much when they moved.  
"We'll leave you guys to rest." Tomoyo said.  
"Thanks!" Meiling and Ling said in unison.  
Meiling fell asleep almost instantly, but Ling did not.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Syaoran entered the room to check on Ling and Meiling. As soon as Ling saw Syaoran, she threw herself into his arms.   
"Thank you sooo much for saving my life Syaoran!" she said.  
She hugged him a little too close for his comforts. He gently pushed her away and said "You're welcome.".  
He left the room without another word. Ling, more heartbroken than before, stood here bawling her eyes out. 


	10. Star's Confession

Chapter 10- Star's Confession  
  
The next day, Ling and Syaoran seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to not talk about what happened the previous night. Syaoran didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved Sakura with all of his heart, but he felt something for Ling. He felt guilty for leaving her hanging. He tried to apologize but she just wouldn't listen. Confused, he went back to his room to think about it. When he arrived to his room, he found a ghostly figure sitting on his bed. 'No, it can't be a ghost. They don't exist! It looks like… an angel!" he thought.  
"Hi!" it said happily.  
"AHHHH!!!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Ling and Sakura (Meiling was still resting) came running to his room.  
"Boy, you scream like a girl!" commented Eriol.  
"Shut up!" snapped Syaoran.  
"I see you have met Star (everyone looked puzzled, especially Syaoran). You know… the guardian to my book?" said Ling.   
"Oh! I remember you mentioning her before! She's pretty!" said Tomoyo.  
"Miss, I've got to talk to you. It's important." Said Star, she sounded serious.  
"Ok, let's talk in my room." Ling told Star.  
  
They went to Ling's room.  
"I know you haven't encountered any of your element cards, and I know why. I've got a confession to make. I kept the cards. I've got them. That's why you haven't seen them at all." Star said.  
Ling was screaming with joy. "Woohoo! Yay! Tell me how you managed to keep them." Said Ling, looking like she had to hear the story then and there.  
"I snuck them out of the deck the night before you sealed the cards in the book. They've been with my through everything, like your wedding. I kept all 4 cards because I knew that if they escaped, they'd be the most dangerous of all. Back then, you magic was as mature, that's why your cards weren't going into the book. But now, your powers have grown stronger and you have learned to harness them. Here are the cards." Said Star. She handed the cards over to Ling.  
"I feel the power! Thanks a bunch! I really don't think that I could have captured those cards." Ling said. Ling felt a lot better than she did before.  
"Ling, may I ask you a question?" Star asked.  
"You just did! Hehe! Anyways, sure! Go ahead!" Ling said cheerfully.  
"Well, I noticed that you have a fancy to that Syaoran kid! Isn't he with the Clow Mistress?" Star asked.  
A smile came across Ling's face. "Well, ya. Don't worry! It's just a silly crush!" she lied.  
"Oh, ok! That's all I wanted know!".  
When Ling left her room, she found all of her friends standing there, waiting for her.  
"We heard you screaming, so we came to see what the good news was!" said Tomoyo.   
"Well…" Ling began. She noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo were unusually close (he had his around her shoulders). Ling continued to talk, but now with a sad expression on her face. "Um… Star had 4 of my cards! Isn't that great?" She finished in a false tone of happiness. Ling thought, ' Hmm… how come everyone had found love but me? I've found a new love, but he's taken. He's with Sakura. Eriol's with Tomoyo… well, not yet at least! I miss Ping! Oh, I feel depressed.'  
Ling excused herself and went back into her room. She spent the rest of the day making another card, a card that would make her feel better. By the next morning, she had created 1 more card, making her total up to 21 cards. Her new card was the Happy Card. 


	11. Strange Weather

Chapter 11- Strange Weather  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What time is it?" said Meiling as she woke up. It was 6:00 A.M. After a few minutes of confusion, she knew exactly where she was: Syaoran's house. Meiling had been asleep for 2 days. She felt quite refreshed. The burns on her wrists and ankles felt better. They were now a light shade of pink, not dark red as they were 2 days ago. Meiling got up and was about to leave the house without telling anyone, but she didn't. She wrote a nice thank you note for Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
When Syaoran checked on Meiling, he found that she was not there. He found the note on her night table and read it. He was glad that she felt better, but he wished that she had said goodbye to him and the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Ling was still awake. She had finished making her new card, the Happy Card. She really enjoyed the effect it had on her. By mid-afternoon, Ling was hooked on the card. The Happy Card was like a drug to her. Whenever passed Ling's room, all they heard was laughing. They didn't think anything of it. They just thought that she was having fun with Star.  
  
Eriol was watching T.V. alone. He was watching the news. The weather report was odd. The weatherman said that the weather was changing abruptly. First it'd be sunny, then there would be a blizzard, then there'd be a thunderstorm. The weatherman also said that there were some sightings of tornadoes. "Weird!" Eriol said to himself.   
  
High on happiness, Lind finally stumbled out of her room, laughing and giggling. She slowly walked towards the front door. She clumsily opened it and stepped outside. 'I better follow her. It may be dangerous.' Eriol thought.  
  
Ling was headed for the city park. It was now hailing outside, but that didn't slow Ling's pace down. She must have sensed one of her cards on the loose because she led Eriol to the card. There was a girl in a gigantic cloud hovering above them. The hail had stopped coming down. Instead, there was a huge funnel forming above them. Wind was howling hard. It was a tornado!  
"I sense a card!" Ling said carelessly.  
'No really? Took you long enough!' though Eriol.  
Before the tornado even had the chance to touch down on the ground, Eriol had already attacked it. He was throwing balls of ice and fire repeatidly at the cloud. He ended his attacks with a huge bolt of lightning. The last attack must have finished the card off because the girl in the cloud fell out. All that was left to do was the sealing of the card. Eriol had no idea how he was going to do it because Ling was delirious as far as he knew. Eriol froze time. He decided to use that time to get Ling to focus.  
  
After 5 minutes of shaking and talking to Ling, she finally came back… for a while. She was herself long enough to seal the card. After Ling had sealed the card, she collapsed on the spot.   
'What's wrong with her?' Eriol thought as he carried her in his arms. Ling fell asleep in his arms, occasionally waking up. When she did wake up, she'd either be giggling or she would talk to him as if he were her father… wait a minute. He was indeed her father… but not really.  
  
Eriol carried Ling to her room at Syaoran's house. As he placed Ling on her bed, he found something on her pillow. It was a card. 'The Happy Card? Why would she need this? I'll talk too her about this tomorrow morning.' Eriol thought as he pocketed it. 


	12. A Good Help

Chapter 12- A Good Help  
  
As planed before, Eriol went to talk to Ling about the card he had found in her room. When Ling woke, she had a huge headache (Hang over! Hehe…). She also found Eriol sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"What the hell are you doing in here? I'm trying to sleep!" Ling said crankily.  
"I'm here to talk to you Ling. I don't know if you remember, but yesterday you caught another card. No one else was with you but me. You seemed a bit… odd. You weren't yourself! You could barely stand up on your own. I had to carry you home. When I came into your room to put you down, I found this on your bed…" Eriol said seriously as he pulled out the card from his pocket. Ling gasped at the sight of the card.  
"Well, I guess you found out my secret! Hehe!" Ling tried to say jokingly. Eriol didn't laugh. He kept a concerned look on his face. Ling couldn't take the look he was giving her; it felt so familiar. "Ok. So you want to know why I've got this card. I made it because I've been depressed. Really depressed. Using the card on myself is the only thing that makes me feel good, feel happy. It takes me away from this world that I live in." she explained.  
Eriol didn't want to bud into her personal life so he didn't ask her why she was depressed. They sat there in silence. Ling was thinking 'Why did I just tell him all of that?'. Even though she wasn't really HIS daughter, she still felt like his daughter (Sorry if that didn't make sense… I don't know how else to phrase it.). So he decided to do something for her that would make her happy again. Something that would make her happy enough so that she would stop using the card.   
"Were you ever married in your past life?" He asked Ling.   
Ling was surprised at the question. "Uh… yes. To a man named Ping. He was my everything. He passed away a few years before myself." She said.   
'Hmm… that gives me an idea!' he thought with a huge smile on his face.  
"Ling," he said, "I've got a surprise for you. Make sure you don't go out tonight, ok?"  
"Ok…" Ling replied. She was confused. 'What's he going to do?' she thought.  
Both of them left the room. Ling went down to the kitchen and Eriol went to his room to prepare the surprise.  
  
Ling was getting excited! She wanted to know what her surprise was. No one had been able to make her this excited about anything except for Ping and her father. When Ling got to the kitchen, she saw Sakura there. Sakura was reading the newspaper.   
"Good morning Ling! Check out this article! I think that it may be one of your cards!" said Sakura.   
Ling looked at the article. The headline was: To A Stranger, Thank You! The article was about a mysterious woman who healed people in the hospital. Whenever someone wanted to thank her, she would vanish.   
"Hmm… Sakura, I think that you're right! Let's go to the hospital!" Ling said.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they didn't know where to start first.   
"Let's try asking the nurses!" suggested Sakura.   
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen that mysterious woman around here lately. I really want to meet her!" said Ling to a nurse.   
"As a matter of fact, I just saw her wandering around the 6th floor, in the south section. Good luck finding her!" the nurse said.  
"Thanks!" said Sakura.  
So Ling and Sakura went to the south section of the 6th floor. They checked every room, trying not to disturb anyone. Ling sensed something in a room with the sign 'Do Not Disturb'.   
"I'm sure that it's in here! I don't know if we should go in! It says 'Do Not Disturb'!" said Ling.   
"We've got to go in! We need to capture this card!" Sakura said to Ling.  
"Ok! I'm going in!".  
Not knowing what they'd be interrupting, they opened the door. Inside the room, there was this woman wearing a pink pantsuit with a white coat over it.   
"That's the Health Card!" Ling whispered to Sakura.  
The Health Card was standing next to an old woman lying in bed. The old woman looked like she had been sick all night, but was now better.   
"Oh! Goodie! More visiters! How nice!" said the old woman.  
"We're sorry for intruding!" said Sakura apologetically.   
"Oh, that's ok dear! This young lady has been helping with my chemotherapy treatment! I feel so much better now!" the old lady said before falling asleep. Sakura just used the Sleep Card on her.  
"Return to me! Health Card!" chanted Ling.  
The Health Card was sealed. When the old woman woke up, she didn't remember a thing. There was a bouquet of flowers (courtesy of the Flower Card) on her night table with a note that said 'Get Well Soon! From, A Friend'. Ling used the Teleport Card to bring herself and Sakura back home.  
  
"Sakura! Ling! Where have you 2 been? I've been worried sick!" yelled Syaoran as Ling and Sakura walked through the door.   
"Holy cow! Calm down! We were just out capturing a card!" said Sakura as she kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Sakura and Ling laughed at Syaoran.  
  
Ling went to her room for a rest. That capture almost made her forget about her surprise. Luckily, Eriol left her a note of reminder. The note said for her to meet him in the garden at 4:30 P.M. "Ah!! It's 4:20! I've got to get ready!" she screamed.   
In the next 5 minutes, Ling had changed, though very clumsily, into some nice clothes (she was tempted to wear her battle costume because she thought that it was so cool, but she settled on a nice dark red dress). After, she quickly ran down to the garden. Syaoran caught a glimpse of Ling and he started to blush. Ling didn't notice for she was too busy getting to the garden on time. When Ling arrived at the garden, she found Eriol already there. She was glad that he was already there because she didn't know where in the garden she was supposed to meet him.   
"You're here! Good!" Eriol said. They stood around for a few minutes. Each minute that passed, Ling grew more and more nervous. Eriol spoke again. "It's almost time for your surprise! I'm going to leave… I'm sure that you'd like to be alone with your surprise!"  
He left he extremely nervous Ling all alone. 'I wonder who it is! It has to be a person! Why would I want to be alone with an object! Maybe it's… nah! He's with Sakura right now!" Ling thought.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a twinkling sound. Ling whipped herself around. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Ping! 'Thank you sooooo much Eriol.' She thought. A voice popped into her head. "You welcome Ling! He's only here for a night, so cherish this moment forever…" said the voice, which obviously belonged to Eriol.  
Ling gave Ping a nice and long kiss on the lips. They sat on a blanket that was on the grass. They were talking while staring into the night sky. They were holding each other, as if they would never see each other again. Just being in Ping's arms made Ling forget about all her troubles, meaning… Syaoran. Ling knew where her heart belonged' it belonged with Ping.  
  
Little did Ling and Ping know, Eriol was watching them. He had a few tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Eriol?" a voice asked. It was Tomoyo. Eriol explained to Tomoyo why he was so sentimental at the moment. "Aww… that's so sweet!" Tomoyo said. She also had a few tears in her eyes.  
  
Eriol looked over at Tomoyo. Every time he looked at her, he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it meant before, but he knew now. Hew as now tomato red. "Tomoyo? I've got something to tell you." Eriol said, his voice clear but shaky and full of love.   
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked him, hoping to hear. No one knew, but Tomoyo had the biggest crush on Eriol. Not even Sakura knew.   
"Well… I-I… I love you! I have ever since the 1st time I met you!" he confessed.   
Tomoyo flung her arms around Eriol. "Oh me too! Me too!" she said.   
Ahh… love was in the air! Ling and Ping were in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo were in each other's arms, staring out into the open night sky.  
  
After that night, when Ping had left, Ling wrote in her newly acquired journal about her memorable night with Ping. She wrote that she would always remember and cherish that day. After writing in her journal, she took out the Happy Card from under her pillow and sealed it into her book, not intending to get it out ever again. 


	13. The Angel in the Garden

Chapter 13- The Angel in the Garden  
  
Ling was too excited to sleep. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, she just couldn't. The event from a few hours ago was still fresh in her memory. That was probably the reason why she couldn't sleep. After a few minutes pf tossing and turning, she decided to go for a walk. She thought that it might make her tired.   
  
Ling walked around the garden until she found the spot she was looking for. She sat down on the blanket where she and Ping were sitting not too long ago. She was still dazed about her surprise. She thought of what got her the surprise. If first started out with her massive crush on Syaoran. Then came the depression when she figured that she could never have Syaoran. Then came her addiction to the Happy Card. After that, it was Eriol who noticed something was wrong with her. It was Eriol who decided to cheer her up with the surprise. Ling decided that she would thank Eriol in the morning. Ling thought about how she felt after Ping had left. She felt a bit sad because he had left her, but she felt more happy than sad. When she was in Ping's arms, she had forgotten about all her worries, she forgot about… Syaoran. That night, she figured out that she didn't really love Syaoran. The person she loves the most was Ping and he will always be her true love. Ling knew that one day, she would be reunited with Ping for good because their love was so strong. She was willing to wait until that day came.  
  
While reminiscing on her happy memories, Ling saw something weird. Something glowed, and then flew away. Ling followed it. It let her underneath a tree. It was an angel. "Star?" Ling asked curiously. There was no answer. Ling took a closer look at the gentle angel. It wasn't Star, but it was something she recognized. It was the Fly Card.  
  
"Release!" chanted Ling. Her necklace transformed into her sealing wand. "Fly Card, return to me!" she chanted again. The angel smiled, then it went back into card form.  
  
Upon catching the Fly Card, Ling had an idea. She decided to try out her flying skills. The air all around her was very soothing. It was so soothing that she started to feel tired. She landed right by the blanket. Slowly, she fell asleep. The capture and the ride tired her out completely. Ling didn't wake up until she heard the voice of someone calling her. "Ling! Wake up! It's time to wake up now…" said the familiar voice. It was Tomoyo's voice!   
"Huh? Where am I?" Ling asked as she stared at the ground.   
"Uh… you're outside in the garden! Um… why were you sleeping out here?" Tomoyo asked Ling.  
Ling looked up. Tomoyo had a huge smile spread across her face. "I must have dozed off after my fly! Hehe!" Ling replied.  
"Ride?"  
"Oh! I caught the Fly Card last night and I took a fly around the garden."  
"That's great! Let's go tell the others!" 


	14. The Day of Rest... As If!

Chapter 14- The Day of Rest… As If!  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Ling and Tomoyo said in unison.  
"Huh? Oh Good morning Ling! Good morning Tomoyo!" said Sakura happily.   
Syaoran greeted Ling and Tomoyo, as did Eriol. But, Eriol gave Tomoyo an extra special greeting, a kiss on the cheek. Sakura saw that, but didn't think much of it. She thought that maybe he was just being extra friendly.  
"Guess what? Ling caught a card last night!" said Tomoyo excitedly.   
"Oh great! Which one?" Eriol asked.  
"The Fly Card! It was really easy!" Ling replied.  
  
During breakfast, Tomoyo was trying to signal to Ling and Sakura that she needed to talk to them, pronto. After 10 minutes of Tomoyo's obvious fake coughs and her bad attempts to kick one of them in the shin, she finally got their attentions.   
"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.   
"Let's talk in my room." Tomoyo said Sakura and Ling.  
They all left the table, leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone. Eriol looked at Syaoran (and vice versa) in a puzzled way. 'It must be girl talk!' they both thought.  
  
Sakura and Ling followed Tomoyo to her room, both confused but anxious to hear what Tomoyo had to tell them.   
"So, what is it you wanted to tell us Tomoyo?" Ling asked.  
Tomoyo was blushing, but that didn't stop her from letting them know about Eriol.  
"Well, last night, the most amazing thing happened me!" Tomoyo said with a huge grin on her face. Sakura and Ling were anxious to hear more. "Ok, well… Eriol told me that… that he… he loved me! And I told him that I loved him too!" she continued, now fully red from blushing.  
"You love Eriol? How come I never knew?" Sakura asked.   
"Well, I didn't want anybody to know. I kinda just wanted myself to know. I'm sorry that I never told you." Apologized Tomoyo.   
"There's no need to apologize. I'm just surprised that I never noticed! I'm sooooo happy for you!" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo.  
"Oh! I'm really happy for you too! I guess you're not the only one who's extremely happy!" Ling said.   
"Huh? Is there something you need to tell us Ling?" asked Sakura with an anxious grin on her face.   
"Actually, there is!" Ling said. "Well, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I was really depressed. I was depressed because someone who I thought I loved, didn't love me back. I don't love him anymore. Eriol helped me realize this. He noticed that I had been acting strange, and asked me what was wrong. I told him that I had been unhappy, so he told me that he was going to fix me up a surprise. I don't know what made him do it, but I'm grateful that he did. His surprise to me was for me to spend one night with my husband, Ping. That one night made me feel the best I had ever felt when we 1st started this project. My heart had been lifted. I was truly happy again."   
When Ling finished, she saw that Tomoyo were crying.  
"Aww… we're glad that you're happy again!" Sakura said. They all hugged each other. After their whole talk, they returned to the kitchen. Syaoran and Eriol were still there. They were obviously in deep thought.   
"Eriol, may I speak with you?" Ling asked Eriol.  
"Sure!" he replied.  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really, really appreciate it!" Ling said. She gave Eriol a huge hug.   
"You're very welcome! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!"  
He said.  
Ever since their talk the other morning, Ling felt a new kind of bond with Eriol.   
  
That afternoon, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the grass talking. Ling was showing Sakura some more fight moves. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Good! You're getting better at this Sakura!" Ling told Sakura. "Yes!" Sakura said happily.   
"Ok, this next thing I'm going to teach you is kinda complicated. 1st, I'm going to show you a barrel roll. Once you get that going, we're going to add a kick. Alright?" Ling said.  
Sakura had to most confused (but cute) look on her face. Ling showed Sakura the move a few times (well, more like 15 times… Ling was getting a bit dizzy) before Sakura tried it. Again, no one noticed, but Syaoran was watching Ling and Sakura. He thought 'What is this feeling I've got for Ling?'. Just then, a cupid-like creature flew out of Syaoran's closet.   
  
After everyone had hung out for a while, they decided to go out for a movie. "How about this new one? It's called Love This Way. It's a romantic movie!" suggested Ling. The rest agreed to the suggestion.  
Eriol and Syaoran wore semi-casual clothes (you can dress them out however you want… just as long as they look reeeeeeally good! ^_^). Ling wore her battle costume (she felt that she hadn't worn it enough), Sakura wore a dark denim skirt with a pink tank top and Tomoyo wore a nice red sleeveless dress with a black cardigan.  
  
At around 6:00 P.M., they all headed down to the theater. A lot of guys gave Ling "googly-eyes" (and some actually approached her), but she just glared at them and walked away. She wasn't used to all this attention. The seating order: Ling, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo. Even though Ling was a 5th wheel, she really didn't mind. She had fun imagining Ping was with her. Ling had a weird feeling that someone was watching her, but she shrugged the feeling off. Suddenly, a tall woman jumped through the theater screen. The woman was wearing a very cool outfit (Tomoyo like it). Think ninja meets the Matrix. The woman picked Ling up and threw her out of the theater. "It's one of my cards!" Ling yelled as she got up. People started to panic like it was the end of the world. "Sleep Card! Put everyone into a deep sleep!" said Sakura. Everyone with magic powers (including the card) stayed awake. Eriol shielded Tomoyo from the powder. Sleep's work gave Ling the opportunity to seal the card. There was nothing else for the rest to do but watch Ling take on the card.  
  
Both Ling and the card stood there, in fighting stance, glaring at one another (Ling looked very evil…). Finally the card made the 1st move. She ran up to Ling and tried to kick her, but Ling blocked the attack. You could tell that Ling was a trained fighter because she grabbed the card and flipped her onto the ground. The card managed to flip Ling back off (which hurt because Ling didn't land right). "Ling!! Are you okay?" yelled Sakura.  
"Ya! I'm fine!" she replied.   
They (the card and Ling) got back into fighting position. This time, Ling attacked 1st. She did a few really cool moves (including the one she showed Sakura), each one hitting the card. Finally, the card was knocked out with one final punch to the face. "Fight Card! Return to me!" Ling chanted. She sealed the card. Everyone was impressed with all of Ling's fighting skills. One hidden person was really impressed with her fighting. After the group had left, people started waking up. 


End file.
